


moments like this

by poolmutt



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolmutt/pseuds/poolmutt
Summary: thank you for reading my dumb self-serving fanfiction. this is my first time uploading anything i've written so go easy on me, please. also i apologize for how short it is.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	moments like this

close. they never got to be close like this. arms thrown over chests, legs intertwined, heads resting in crooks of necks. benny was warm. warmer than ethan remembered. they never had moments like this. moments of intimacy. they always had to hide. secrets between them. but for now, they were safe from peering eyes. 

soft. soft kisses everywhere. on his nose, on his lips, on his collarbones, on his belly. ethan laughed softly at the other boy, amused by how insistent he was to kiss everywhere. benny pouted. ethan laughed again and kissed it away. 

safe. rarely did they feel this safe. away from all the problems of white chapel. away from all the stares of their classmates. they were safe to hold each other. to kiss each other. to be as close as humanly possible. 

forever. they whispered to each other. sweet nothings. promises that would be kept. they promised forever to each other. forever no matter what. it didn't matter how long they had left in this life. they would find each other again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my dumb self-serving fanfiction. this is my first time uploading anything i've written so go easy on me, please. also i apologize for how short it is.


End file.
